Patch 3.3.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.3.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Dungeons and Raids * New emblem has been added, , and are rewarded for completing the weekly raid quest Racials *Blood Elves ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." *Trolls ** , tooltip corrected to show increase in casting speed as well as attack speed. Classes * Mana cost of lower ranked spells has been decreased for many abilities and classes. See below for specifics. * Tooltips for all silencing abilities ( , , , and ) have been updated to also state, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Death Knights * Blood ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Unholy ** , duration increased to 20 seconds (old, 12 seconds) ** , reduced to 3 bones (old, 4 bones) Druids * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Balance ** , now only applies to spell DoT effects, (Old - all DoT's). Possibly just a tooltip clarification. * Feral ** , range increased to 8 yards (Old - 5 yards) ** , no longer stacks (Old - Stacks up to 2 times.) Hunters * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Pets ** has not replaced as a pre-requisite for other talents, instead, , and , the three pet talents which had Avoidance as a prerequisite, no longer have any pre-requisite talents. * Marksmanship ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Survival ** , DoT now receives bonus damage equal to 100% of RAP (old - DoT did not scale with RAP). ** , tooltip clarified Mages * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and Paladins * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Retribution ** , tooltip corrected, now matches in damage. Ghostcrawler |quote= }} Priests * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Holy ** , clarified tooltip * Shadow ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Shamans * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Elemental ** , now also effects (previously named ) ** , now applies to * Enhancement ** , now reduces the cooldown of and by 30% * Restoration ** , tooltip clarified Warlocks * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Affliction ** , now the seed effect applies to the target as well Warriors * Arms ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified * Fury ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified Mobs * have been replaced by . * have been replaced by . * Mobs between level 1 and 5 that were , are now.I have at least tested s, s and s Dungeons & Raids * When a party can be formed using Patch 3.3.0's new LFG utility the buff will be cast. User Interface * The loading screens for major zones(Kalimdor, Outland, etc.) have been updated to support widescreen resolutions. * The Micro Menu has had a few minor changes: ** The Talents button is now visible to characters below level 10. ** The Talents, Achievements, and PvP, are now disabled until level 10 and LFG until level 15. * Names of critters can be switched on or off, independent from NPCs and mobs. Dungeons * Dungeons in the LFG frame now have a level range and a difficulty color. Quests * When you complete a quest the Objective frame hints to the name of the NPC and his place to turn the quest in. * If the quest consists of multiple parts, and you have completed one such part, that part will no longer be displayed in the Objective frame. * The Objectives frame is smaller now. The number of mobs you must kill, or the number of items you must collect for a specific quest is now displayed at the beginning of the line, instead of the end. (at this phase of the PTR) * Tracked quests stay tracked on logging out. World environment * The wolves near Northshire Abbey have been hit by a disease. * Different mobs in Teldrassil and Dun Morogh with the same model have different distinguishable models now. * The front door to Icecrown Citadel is now open, leading to a raid instance portal. * Undercity has seen multiple changes: ** The Undercity Guardians have being replaced by orcish Kor'kron Overseers ** There is a new NPC in the Apothecarium, . ** There are new NPCs in the Royal Quarter, , who replaces Varimathras, and . ** There is a new wandering NPC, *2 new flight points have been added ** The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades ** Thondroril River, Western Plaguelands Quests * has some changes. It asks you to collect 8 s. * The weekly raid quests are for the following bosses: ** Naxxramas: (Arachnid Quarter), (Military Quarter), (Plague Quarter), or (Construct Quarter) ** Eye of Eternity: ** Obsidian Sanctum: ** Ulduar, The Siege of Ulduar: , , , or ** Icecrown: Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 10 random players total. ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 50 random players total. Awards title: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 100 random players total. * and are now Feats of Strength * no longer requires , , or * and all the successive achievements have been updated to include the new emblem, the Professions Blacksmithing * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** Leatherworking * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Tailoring * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** Fishing * There will no longer be any chance to catch trash when fishing from pools.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/1/11155811788-2610-northrends-new-kaluak-fishing-derby.html Items Bind on Account All Bind on Account Items are now able to be shared cross faction. Mounts * Hippogryph mounts like the now have a proper walk animation when on the ground. Companions * 's eyes are now colored blue instead of glowing red * , added Glyphs * , now also increases healing from your by 15% (old - only increased damage) * , now increases armor by 30% (old - 20%) Bug Fixes *Items ** now correctly supports glow effects from enchants. References